She Will Be Loved
by brilliant-author
Summary: Noah sees Allie with her fiance and reflects his life with her. He remembers the good and bad. And he realizes, she will be loved...


**Author's Note:** This is in Noah's point of view, after Noah he Allie with her fiancé.

* * *

_Beauty queen of only eighteen  
She had some trouble with herself_

She was beautiful. More beautiful then anyone I had ever seen. But she didn't really know who she was. She didn't know what she wanted in life or who she wanted to be with. Until she met me…

_He was always there to help her  
She always belonged to someone else_

I had helped her through a confusing time in her life. I helped her find herself. But she never really was mine. Wealth stood between us, and her parents…

_I drove for miles and miles  
And wound up at your door_

I went on a bus for hours and saw her. She was within my grasp. But she was with another man. It broke my heart to see her with someone else, but at least she was happy…

_I've had you so many times but somehow  
I want more_

I'll never stop wanting Allie. I'll never forget her. But she moved on and now so must I…

_I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain_

I'll always be waiting for her to come back to me. But I must face reality in knowing that will never happen. But I'll always be waiting…

_Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile_

Before we were together her smile seemed sad and broken. I fixed it the moment I met her and asked for a date. I wish she were here now to ease my pain. I wish she were here…

_And she will be loved  
She will be loved_

I will always love Allie. Even if we never marry and never have kids like I planned, she will always be loved…  
_  
Tap on my window knock on my door  
I want to make you feel beautiful_

I'd be with her whenever she needed me. Nothing could keep me from seeing Allie. She said when she was around me I made her feel more beautiful, but I knew that could never be true. She was already too beautiful…

_I know I tend to get so insecure  
It doesn't matter anymore_

It doesn't matter anymore. I don't have to wonder if I'll ever see Allie, again. I know we can never be together anymore. I know it can never be…

_It's not always rainbows and butterflies  
It's compromise that moves us along_

Love isn't always happy. We had our fights, but we always made up in the end. That was love worth fighting for...

_My heart is full and my door's always open  
You can come anytime you want_

She will always be welcome. My arms will always be open. But only for her, no one else…

_I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain_

I'll always be waiting for her to come back to me. But I must face reality in knowing that will never happen. But I'll always be waiting…

_Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile_

Before we were together her smile seemed sad and broken. I fixed it the moment I met her and asked for a date. I wish she were here now to ease my pain. I wish she were here…

_And she will be loved  
And she will be loved_

I will always love Allie. Even if we never marry and never have kids like I planned, she will always be loved…

_I know where you hide  
Alone in your car  
Know all of the things that make you who you are_

I know everything about Allie. She always felt alone when she wasn't with me. I knew she was always hiding, afraid to let her real self show…

_I know that goodbye means nothing at all  
Comes back and begs me to catch her every time she falls_

Goodbye doesn't always mean never seeing each other. I'd always catch her if she was falling from her natural grace. I'd always be there…

_Tap on my window knock on my door  
I want to make you feel beautiful_

Promise never to forget me, Allie, and I promise to never stop loving you…

_I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile_

I miss you, Allie. I always will. But if we were meant to be together you'll find your way back to me. Someday we'll meet again…

_And she will be loved_

_And she will be loved_

_And she will be loved_

_And she will be loved_

She'll always be loved by me. No matter where we are, who we're with, or if we're dead and in heaven. She'll always be loved…

* * *

**End Notes:** This is the first ever song/ one-shot I've ever done. Please review. Thanks!


End file.
